


Say Something: CR Angst Dialogue Prompts

by salamoonder



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Flash Fic, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salamoonder/pseuds/salamoonder
Summary: A collection of angsty dialogue prompts from tumblr.
Relationships: Astrid & Caleb Widogast, Astrid & Eodwulf & Caleb Widogast, Astrid/Caleb Widogast, Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Caduceus Clay/Fjord, Eodwulf & Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre & The Traveler, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Mollymauk Tealeaf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	1. do you think it might be time to give up? pt. 1

“Do you think it might be time to give up?”

Jester bites back the first sharp retort that springs to mind and turns away from the door, sliding down to sit on the floor. She does not look at her companion.

“Do you think you could leave me alone, please?” Okay, so it’s the second sharp retort that springs to mind. Still better than the first. Her self control is truly stunning tonight.

“If you truly want me to, I will, but Jester-”

“Just because you gave up on everything doesn’t mean I have to.”

She hears the Traveler suck in a sharp breath. “I…I didn’t…”

“Yes, you _did,_ you really did.”

They sit in silence for a few more moments before he says in a much lower voice, “I just meant–I don’t think your mother is coming tonight, Jester.”

She puts her back to him, returning her attention to the almost entirely empty commonspace of the Gentleman’s lair. It’s so quiet she can hear her own heartbeat.

When she looks back, there’s not even a corner of green cloak behind her.

“You’re probably right,” she whispers, dropping her head into her hands.


	2. can you feel it?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester dreams of Molly.

“Can you feel it?”

“Feel what, Molly, feel what?”

Molly gives her a slow, lazy grin and shakes his head. “You’ll find out soon enough.”

Jester reaches for him and their claws catch for a moment before their fingers lace together. She glances around, trying to push through the hazy fog surrounding them to get closer, but her body feels trapped in sludge.

“What’s happening?”

Even through the fog she can see the pattern on his coat clearly–beautiful and intricate, and-and-

Jester gasps. “Molly are you, alright?”

“Hmm?” Molly hums, and then follows her eyes downward. “Oh, this?” He chuckles, reaching down with the hand that isn’t holding Jester’s to swipe blood off his chest. “It’s just a dream, dear.”

“Still–” Jester reaches out again to try to heal him, fighting the sluggishness in her limbs, but Molly flinches away.

“Relax, Jester. What’s important right now is that you can feel…that.”

“Feel _what?”_

Molly shakes his head fondly. “Our friends. They’re coming for you. It’s time to wake up, Jessie.”

He releases her hand and she feels herself floating downwards, the bright gleam of Molly’s eyes fading into the fog. His words should be comforting, but…

But Molly lies. Molly always lies.

It’s not just a dream.


	3. are you sure you're the hero?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Drei do some test prep.

“Are you sure you’re the hero?”

Bren sets his book aside as softly as possible, eyes fixed on Astrid. What had been an argument too casual and quiet to ping his attention twenty minutes ago has clearly grown into something more heated in the time he’s been reading.

Wulf is standing in the center of the room, fists clenched, jaw tight. He’s much bigger and stronger than both of them, but right now he looks very young. He looks about the age he actually is.

Astrid is sprawled on Bren’s bed, relaxed to all but the most discerning eye, but Bren can see her eyes narrow ever so slightly. Before either of them can say anything they’ll regret, he clears his throat.

“None of us are heroes, Wulf. We’re just _right_.”

They both snap to look at him, startled. He tosses his book to the side and stands up to put a hand on Wulf’s shoulder, focusing his gaze at Astrid.

“I know we’re all nervous, but let’s not fight. _Please._ If we cannot trust in the Empire, then we can trust in nothing. Astrid is not a hero. I am not a hero. You are not a hero. We are simply doing what needs to be done.”

“But-”

Bren cuts him off with a sharp shake of his head. “We need to sleep. The…our exam is tomorrow, and I want to be well rested. I can’t sleep with the two of you bickering.”


	4. are you okay leaving things like that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester pokes at an old wound.

“Are you okay leaving things like that?”

Caleb frowns, a little startled by the door to his room opening but more concerned with the out-of-the-blue question.

“Whatever do you mean, Jester?”

“Welll…” Jester walks over to the window to stand beside him, and he can hear her tail swishing against the thick carpet. A nervous habit, he thinks. “If…if I had been so super in love with a person like you were with Astrid, I’d feel…I’d be really really sad if I never talked to her again. You know?”

Caleb takes a second to make sure his expression will hold before he looks at her. “Ah. Yes…yes, I know. It is…” he fishes for the word, wishing he could just speak to her in Zemnian, and ends up coming up with, “difficult, it is difficult to know when to let these things go. But I think you must. At some point. Let…go of people.”

Jester tilts her head at him. Like Frumpkin does, when he’s listening. “I never really thought about it.” She laughs, but it comes out short and breathy. “I think I’m pretty bad at letting go of people, Caleb.”

Caleb feels his face burn with the weight of his lie, and he shakes his head at her. “The way you held onto Yasha–that is not a bad thing. I…I am glad the world has not stolen that away from you yet.”

“Really, are you okay, Caleb?”

He turns abruptly away from the window, away from her, and begins gathering up the spell components he’s left out on the desk. “I have to pack, I’m sorry.”

“Oh…okay.”

He listens again for the swish of her tail, till it recedes down the hallway and he can throw himself on the bed and torture himself with the picture of her face, so innocently concerned, overlaid with Astrid’s scar.


	5. why are you still fighting?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yasha wakes up from a nightmare.

“Why are you still fighting?”

Beau blurts it out before she can get her brain to catch up with her mouth, and almost immediately regrets it. Yasha stills suddenly–Beau can feel her arms go limp where she’s gripping her wrists, trying to keep Yasha’s fists away from her face.

“Beau?”

“Yeah it’s–it’s me, you were, uh. Having a nightmare. I think.”

It’s way too dark to see her face, and so Beau feels rather than sees Yasha tug her arms away from Beau and bury her face in her hands.

“Did I hit you?”

Beau winces at the tears already gathering in her voice. “Just once. I’m fine though. I swear.”

“You shouldn’t even be over here–I could’ve–I could’ve–”

“Look, Yasha, you were kind of…flailing and whimpering and it woke me up and Jes is still asleep and, like, how the fuck was I gonna leave you like that?”

“I don’t know.”

“It’s fine. I promise.”

“It’s _not_.”

The force of Yasha’s response, even muffled through her fingers, takes Beau a little by surprise.

“Well, I mean–”

“I could’ve _killed_ you.”

Beau swallows. She’s having a very hard time thinking of anything positive to say about that. Instead, she asks, “Is this why you’ve been sleeping in Cad’s room? You’re..you’re worried about killing me?”

Yasha drowns her in a silence so deep Beau thinks she might’ve fallen back asleep.

Finally, she feels the bed shift and a weight lifts, and Yasha says, “I’m sorry for waking you up. I’ll talk to you at breakfast.”

Beau lets her go.


	6. can you still love me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau finds Yasha for a private moment.

“Can you still love me?”

“I–Beau, what?” Yasha jerks her hand away from the mural Jester had painted on her wall to see her standing in the doorway, tears streaming silently down her face.

“Can you still love me?” Beau repeats. “After..after…” she chokes on the next word, and Yasha just stares.

“Beau…” She means to follow it with something, but her mind blanks. She lets her hand fall to her lap.

“I didn’t think you were coming back. I really thought we lost you and I was _so prepared_ to just–to just make you into another Molly, to accept that you were gone and we might have to kill you and–”

Yasha stands up slowly, starting towards her like she’s an easily startled animal.

“I _gave up on you,”_ Beau finishes, and Yasha feels a void open in her chest, cold and empty and–surprisingly–comforting.

“You didn’t give up,” she tells her. “You–you don’t give up. That’s not you.” She closes the gap between them and takes Beau gently by the shoulders. “You’re a survivor. And I love that about you.”

Beau looks up at her through damp eyelashes, face filled with fragile hope.

“And I love _you_ , Beau.” She dips her head down, kisses Beau’s forehead, kisses away the thin stream of tears on either side of her face, and then, hesitating the barest breadth of a second, leans forward to kiss her full on the mouth, done with being subtle.

“I love you too,” Beau whispers hoarsely when it’s over. “Even then. I just didn’t want the pain anymore.”


	7. are you lonely now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a date.

“Are you lonely now?”

Caduceus mulls over that, hand hovering the spoon halfway between the sugar bowl and his tea.

“What makes you say that?”

“Well, you have set out…uh…you set out seven places for tea.”

He looks up, surveying the table while a cold horror settles over him like unwanted hands on his shoulders.

“Everyone’s out,” Fjord says gently. “It was going to be just us. Remember?”

“I…I do remember that, yes.” Caduceus laughs, dumps the sugar into his tea, and tries not to feel melted over the concern in Fjord’s eyes. “I wasn’t thinking of them.”

“You weren’t…?” Fjord is getting up now, to one of the other places, one beside Caduceus instead of across from him.

“No, no, they’re uh.” Caduceus clears his throat, takes a breath to steady himself against the feeling that the world is falling out from under him. “I believe I was thinking of my family.”

“Oh,” says Fjord in a small voice. He reaches out and covers Caduceus’s hand with his own, eyes fixed hard on the teapot.

“It’s alright,” says Caduceus. “I’ll get over it.”


	8. do i mean anything to you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're still trying to navigate it all.

“Do I mean anything to you?”

Beau pulls back like she’s been punched, and Yasha immediately wishes that she was better–better at words. More like Fjord, maybe.

“Yasha…” Beau starts, voice impossibly fragile. “Yes, yes of _course_ you…” She stops, face grim. Her fingers are still tangled in Yasha’s hair, and Yasha can feel her resisting the urge to tangle them further, as she has been doing.

“You think this is just a one night stand for me,” she says, and her voice has gone flat.

“No–no, that’s not what I–” Yasha stops too, feeling the same hurt confusion she can see in Beau’s face come over her own. “I…suppose that is what I meant but I shouldn’t have asked it like that. I’m sorry, Beau.”

“I’m sorry too,” Beau says, addressing her lap. “Look, Yasha–maybe we shouldn’t.”

“Sure,” says Yasha, trying to still her racing heartbeat. “Yeah, maybe we…maybe we try again another time.”

Beau lets go of her hair, and awkwardly, reluctantly, pats her on the shoulder. “Let’s just sleep. Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Yasha agrees, and closes her eyes in defeat.


	9. do you think it might be time to give up? pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been so long...

“Do you think it might be time to give up?”

“What? No…no, of course not. Beau? Are you okay?”

“No I’m not fucking okay,” Beau whispers, and she turns her head into Yasha’s shoulder.

“Well…” Yasha struggles for a moment to find the words, and as she searches, she lets her hands wander around Beau till she’s pulling her fully against her chest, so she doesn’t have to see the empty stretch of road before them or the pitifully small camp they’ve made. “Well, maybe…maybe.” She’s floundering, trying to think of a single hopeful thing about any of this.

“Maybe we have to accept that the others are gone for good,” Beau whispers, and Yasha finally succeeds.

“Maybe we do,” she says. “Maybe–maybe. But we’ve only been looking for, I don’t know, a month? How long has it been?”

“A month,” Beau confirms miserably, and Yasha kisses the top of her head.

“Just one more week. One more week, and then…then we can give up.”


	10. are you afraid to lose me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This shouldn't be happening.

“Are you afraid to lose me?”

“No,” says Caduceus, around the tightness in his chest. “ _No,_ I’m not afraid because I’m _not losing you_ –Fjord–Fjord??”

Fjord turns his head aside and coughs, and Caduceus sees red spray against the sand, staining it like wine.

“It’s okay to be afraid,” Fjord says, and there’s a peace–an acceptance–in his eyes that has never been present before. “It’s okay, Caduceus.”

“ _No_ ,” says Caduceus again, searching for more, searching for the right way to explain that Fjord can’t die, he’s not supposed to die, not here and not like this, not in the _arms of a cleric_ , who has just _burned his last healing spell–_

“If you can’t bring me back this time–”

“Don’t,” Caduceus yelps, and he feels like a child, like he’s being told that really, it is bedtime now, and he’s not allowed out in the living room. Like being told that it is bedtime forever, and he is that child again, helpless and scared of the dark.

“If you can’t bring me back,” says Fjord, more gently, and a shaky hand reaches up to tuck Caduceus’s braid behind his ear. “know that this will have all been worth it–Caduceus–Caduceus, look at me.”

He does, but it isn’t without feeling as though he’s being torn in two.

“Know that every moment I struggled against this fucking thing–even if I lose, even if this is losing, finally–know that–this–this was worth it.”

“Don’t go,” Caduceus pleads.

Fjord actually laughs. “You of all people should know I have to.”

“I don’t want you to,” says Caduceus, leaning his head oh so gently against Fjord’s shoulder and feeling very young.

“I know. I…I am sorry…” Fjord whispers, and Caduceus feels the breath leave his body.


End file.
